Rosefinch The SkyWing
adopt her please thanks __NOWYSIWYG__ Rosefinch belongs to me, any copying, editing, or otherwise may result in stalking, death, being pelted with stale cupcakes, and more. Rosefinch was created for the aesthetic contest |Created By Rain The FanWing|Female|Canon Timeline| APPEARANCE Rosefinch is a SkyWing, but she somehow- turned out wrong, very wrong. She's albino, which means her scales are white. But her scales aren't plain white, they have dapples of light gray, and blue in them, and tints of pink, which can be hard to see. Her underbelly is a purer white, and she has pink membranes in her wings, her horns are beautifully curved, and the color of tree-bark. She has small iron wristbands, twisting with thin wires, made with soft metal. These bracelets are animus enchanted, see more in History. She has humongous wings, and a kind smile. PERSONALITY Rosefinch is a cheery, good soul- but if you ever try to push her into doing something, she won't budge. Rosefinch is very stubborn, but carefree, mostly. She is content with her live, but always wants more adventure, and the sky is her home, which goes on endlessly. She's kind, and friendly. Wake her up in the mornings without consent- you may find a dagger at your heart. She only gets grumpy in the mornings, and when she's very frustrated. Her heart is with the clouds, and always will be. Freedom is her asset, and ally. HISTORY Rosefinch was hatched through a breeding program, her mother, Topaz, delivered two eggs, one tan, with weird speckles of white and shapes on it, and one with a bright red shell, like dragon's blood. The speckled tan egg held a fireless dragonet, with scales the color of the clouds, and not one scale of her screamed SkyWing. The red egg gave a fireborn dragonet, bright red scales, and blue eyes as if he had burned from the inside. When the first egg hatched with smoke rising from the shell, he was killed immediately, dropped off a cliff. Topaz didn't want to have two defect dragonets, so before the others found out, she ran off to the Sand Kingdom, seeking an animus. Topaz searched for days, and days, her throat as dry as the sand itself, and her dragonet growing weaker and weaker by the day. Then, out on the desert sand, a cloaked SandWing invited her in, she did so, not entirely trusting him. Topaz told of her predicament, and the SandWing revealed himself as an animus, he agreed to enchant the dragonet, and took two iron bracelets from off his arms, and latched them onto the dying dragonet. He enchanted the wristbands, and told Topaz to never let her take them off, or she would again grow weak and frail, and on the edge of death. Topaz named her Rosefinch, and she steadily got better. She stayed with the SandWing for a while, but he refused to say his name. And one day, Topaz asked why the enchantment wasn't working, he answered that it was, and she replied angrily, that her dragonet was still weird-looking, and fireless. He realized that Topaz did not truly love her daughter, and was only doing this to not be ashamed. He told her the enchantment was never meant to do that, and he asked her to leave. Topaz wouldn't, so the next day- the SandWing was gone. Topaz returned to her kingdom, with her daughter, she cast her out, disowning her dragonet. She was raised in the hatchery, constantly being prodded and poked and asked why she was weird. There, she met another SkyWing dragonet named Falcon, one of the only ones who accepted her. They grew to be best friends. Then they were shipped to an orphanage, living their dragonethood under the cruel eyes of Goose, the Orphanage guardian. Rosefinch survived, going through every challenge Goose threw at her, Falcon right beside her. Finally, Goose was fed up, at the age of six, Rosefinch and Falcon were thrown out onto the streets, Ruby found them, and they were allowed to live in the castle, everyone avoided Rosefinch, Falcon was treated normally. Rosefinch was kind of annoyed by this, but she shook it off, and made her own shop in the Sky Kingdom, that sold photographs, trinkets, star-charts, maps. She was an explorer at heart, and named it 'The Astro Society' in honor of her love of the sky, she and Falcon live in the Castle, and Rosefinch started a program for abandoned dragonets, they found homes, and one even came to the castle to live with Ruby, who became Rosefinch's little friend, Chickadee. She flies around Phyrria to her heart's content, and prefers it up in the sky, flying all day. TRIVIA Rosefinch is fireless, like Ember, which was revealed to be the name of Peril's Brother. She maybe might have a little tiny weenie crush on Falcon. Rosefinch was based off the aesthetic theme in the background of the coding, the picture is also in the gallery. Rosefinch was originally going to be the SkyWing egg they said 'escaped' in Escaping Peril, but I scrapped the idea, having inspiration from Peril's Brother instead.. GALLERY 6795F857-0F9D-449A-A4E1-14ECE8E8BE3A.png|By RWD! THANK YOU SMUCH IT'S BOTTITITIFULL RosefinchBackground.png|The aesthetic theme Rosefinch was based off of. Placeholder Placeholder Category:Adoptable Category:Content (Rain The FanWing) Category:Characters Category:SkyWings Category:Females